Life after Death
by creddie cailey and zailey supp
Summary: two years later, the Martin family has definately changed...Follow them as they continue on with their lives, and Zack will onjce again have to learn to let go...But it's 100 times harder as he anticipated...sequel to learning to let go...
1. Chapter 1

**O.k. guys…As promised the wait is officially over for you guys…Life After Death is here… and there is another story hitting the site this day, it's entitled Forever &Always and it is a Cailey story…and Remembering yesterday will be updated as well…so enjoy all of these things but be sure to wish me a happy birthday lol Enjoy…**

**P.s The side-note to Austin and Ally is an actual Disney Channel Show coming in 2011…It sounds promising lol…**

Life After Death

**Chapter 1: Fast forward **

Two years later…

Jaime Martin was sitting on his bed as he watched the sun come up. He glanced over at the portrait that was now sitting on the table. Lucas sighed as he picked up the photo.

"Dad…I miss you…I wish you could be here today…Mommy said you would have been so proud of me…"

Today was the day that Lucas was going to finally graduate elementary school and make his way into Middle school. Jaime had picked up his parents brains and graduated at the top of the class. Lucas looked over to the diploma sitting on the bed. He had graduated earlier that night, and he only wished that his dad was there to cheer him on.

"Jamie?" Zack said as he walked into the room.

"Uncle Zack you here!" Jamie said as he threw his body into the waiting arms of Zack Martin.

"Your father would have been so proud of you buddy…" Zack said as he brought the small child into his lap as he sat on the bed.

"Do you really think so Uncle Zack?" The young 10 year old boy asked.

"Why wouldn't he be? You're the splitting image of your dad when he was your age…" Zack laughed.

"Wow…I never knew about that…" Jaime said.

"Well you are…And we're all proud of you buddy… And believe it or not, I know your dad would have been so happy to know that you graduated the top of the class just like him…" Zack said as he hugged the young boy.

"Thanks Uncle Zack…You always know what to say to make me feel better…" Jamie smiled.

"Hey…I promised your dad I would look after you and I'm doing my thing…Looking out for you, which also includes making you feel better…" Zack said.

"I think I'm going to go find Sarah and Johnny…They are so gonna get it…" Jamie said jumping off the bed.

The entire Martin family had moved into the mansion. Bailey's house was burned down the year before, so Zack simply told them that they were going to be moving into the mansion. Bailey and Jamie had been living in the mansion for about a good year and a half now. Bailey still kept her job as executive producer alongside Zack on the show. It turned out, Make it Shine was getting even better ratings then Two peas and a Pod. As Maya was happy, she was also a full time executive as well. The three adults were fulfilling their promise to Cody that they had made two years ago. And now, the Teen Channel picked up another show written by them three entitled **Austin &Ally**. The story of two best friends with two totally different personalities, who get crazily, discovered when one of them uploads Austin singing on the internet. The show was picked up on the spot, since they knew that it was going to be good. But, there was just something about this particular day that stopped the entire crew to stop working for one day. It was two years today that they had lost Cody to cancer. Zack walked over to the photo sitting on Jaime's bed and picked it up.

"Hey Cody…It's been two years…" Zack said as he felt a new batch of tears make his way down his face. "I don't know how I did it but, I got my life on track…But I still miss you a lot though…Man if you were here for Jaime's graduation, I know for a fact that you would have been the proudest father in that room… He really misses you buddy... I still miss you… I hope your happy up there…. Because I know that your looking down on us, and your doing a great job Cody…" Zack said as he held the picture close to his heart. "I will forever miss you buddy…"

In the courtyard, James and Jaime were having turns on the swing while Stephanie and Johnny were both up on the tree house. The twins were as close as Zack and Cody used to be. Zack couldn't help but feel sad. That was exactly how close he and Cody were when they were about there age, and he would do anything in his power to bring him back to life.

"So…Can you believe it's been two years since Uncle Cody left?" Johnny asked as he and Stefanie were sharing an ice cream sundae.

"I know…It's kind of hard to believe…" Stephanie said.

"Dad and Uncle Cody used to be so close as twins…" Johnny said.

"I know…It kind of has me scared…" Stephanie admitted.

"Wow,.. The older one is finally scared of something…" Johnny laughed.

"Just shut up you dork…Stephanie laughed. "What I meant to say was I'm actually scared about what is going to happen with us…As twins I mean…" Stephanie admitted.

"What do you mean?" Johnny asked.

"Look do you swear that you won't tell anyone about this?" Stephanie asked.

"You have my word…" Johnny nodded.

"I'm afraid of losing you…" Stephanie said as she pulled Johnny into a hug. Johnny wrapped his arms around his older sister.

"I'm afraid of losing you too…" Johnny said as he wrapped his arms around his older sister.

"I promise you Johnny…I swear on my life that I will guard you like a hawk and nothing will ever happen to you…" Stephanie smiled.

"Promise?" Johnny said looking up to his older sister.

"Of course…" Stephanie said as the twins pinky swore to seal the deal.

James and Jamie were currently laying down on the grass as they were thinking of Cody. They really missed him. Unlike Stephanie and Johnny, Cody played a huge part in the boy's lives. The two of them formed an incredible bond as they were dealing with the loss of Cody. Now the cousins were inseparable. James was currently 14 and he was just starting the ninth grade. He was a splitting image of both Zack and Cody. James had broken out of his fathers craziness and actually stuck with the smarts. The entire Martin kids stuck to Cody's smarts. Bailey had to laugh about that since the kids finally realized that an education was important to them. She just wished that Zack would realize that as well.

"It doesn't even feel like it's been two years does it James?" Jamie asked as he sat up staring at the moon.

"It feels a lot longer…" James replied.

"That is true…" Jamie replied.

"I know for a fact that he would have been bombarding you with kisses if he was there at your graduation." James laughed.

"Yep that's dad alright…" Jamie laughed. "Always the one who would look after me…That's what I miss about him…Now I kind of don't have a protector…" Jamie said.

"Sure you do…" James replied as he turned to face his cousin. "You have me." James laughed.

"You really mean that?" Jamie asked.

"Of course silly…" James laughed. "I mean you're the only cousin that I care about, and who gives a crap about the other two monkeys…" James laughed.

"Well if your going to be my protector, then I promise I'm going to try my best to be your protector." Jamie smiled.

"I know you will…" James said. "That's one of the traits that I love about you…Always putting people first." James said. "Just like your dad."

"I guess your right…" Jamie replied. "I'm like dad in so many ways…" Jamie said.

"Then there is absolutely no doubt that you're his son…" James smiled.

"Hey James…" Jamie said.

"Yeah?" James asked.

"Thank you for always being here for me." Jamie smiled.

"No problem…" James smiled.

Both of the boys looked up at the night sky as the nightlife came to life as a bunch of fireflies flew across the lawn in the warm summer breeze.

Back in the other side of Boston, a pair of footsteps could be seen walking towards the final resting place of everyone's hero. Cody Martin. As a pair of hands placed a single rose on the tombstone, the rain began to fall.

"I'm here Cody…I'm here…" Bailey Pickett said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Life after Death**

**O.k. so the final chapter for this series has been written, and I finally made it to 50 chapters…not bad but there is another one coming as soon as I post this one…it's going to be called Eternity…it deals with the present day…if you read Learning to let Go you'll understand what I'm talking about lol I have a snow day so I am also going to be updating Remembering Yesterday, and Love on Deck…Two chapters each…oh and My First Love as well… so enjoy my creative mind people lol **

**Anyways…I kept calling Lucas Jamie in the first chapter…my bad lol so no more of that…**

**Chapter 2: Remembering Cody…**

As young Bailey Martin placed the roses on her husbands tombstone, she sighed. Two very long years have gone by since Cody had left them. And she would just be lying to herself if she wanted to move on. But the honest truth was, she was still madly in love with her diseased husband, and it had still taken her this long to truly understand that he was gone forever. Tomorrow was going to be such a hard day for the Martin clan. It was Zack and Cody's birthdays.

"I'm here sweetie…" Bailey said as she wiped a stray tear from her eyes. "Tomorrow's your birthday…" Bailey sighed as she sat down on the moist grass. "And just like last years, it's gonna be a heck of a lot different…" Bailey sighed. "We still miss you tons Cody…" Bailey said as she let the waterfall finally open up. "I just can't believe that it's been almost two years that you lost your fight. I still feel you with me Cody…" Bailey sighed. As she saw that it had begun to rain. Yet again it was expected. With it being the middle of June, rain was always a big thing in Boston. "You would have been so proud of Lucas today…" Bailey laughed. "he looked so happy to be able to graduate with top honors'…" Bailey laughed. "He probably gets it from his parents…" Bailey laughed again. "Sweetie…I just wish you were still here to see how good of a job we're doing at the studios. Austin and Allie got renewed for a second season, and the networks are very proud of you…did you know that they never doubted our decision once…" Bailey laughed.

As Bailey looked at the tombstone she just had to laugh _Cody martin: Beloved Husband, Father, and Brother…and a hero to all…_ Zack had forced the people to engrave that into his tombstone. Because honest to goodness, Cody was everyone's hero. He was even little James. Well…he's not so little now but still when he was five he was his inspiration. James looked up to his Uncle Cody for so many reasons. First, because of his incredible strength to actually continue to fight with the cancer, while others would have taken the easy way out and just give up the fight and go on to heaven. No pain, just eternal happiness. Everyone's goal. There was no doubt that was where Cody was now. Happily living in the afterlife. Bailey sniffled as she kissed the tombstone.

"I love you my little egghead…" Bailey laughed.

Back in the Martin house James. Johnny, and Stephanie were all gathered in the kitchen with Zack. They were occupying themselves with trying to make Cody's famous chocolate chip cookies.

"And done…" Zack said as he took out the cookies from the oven.

"Do I smell my dad's cookie recipe?" Lucas asked as he came out of the room. He had been packing to go away to math camp just like his father had at his age.

"You bet kid…Here try one…" Zack said as he handed one to the eager ten year old.

"Wow uncle Zack…these are almost as good as dad's…" Lucas laughed.

"Sorry dad but I think Lucas is right…" James said.

"Dido…" Both of the twins added not long after.

"heck nothing beats the original for you guys huh?" Zack laughed as he popped one more cookie into his mouth.

"I'm home…" Maya said as she walked through the door.

"hey mom…" All three of her kids replied as they ran up to hug her.

"Nice to see you guys too…" Maya laughed.

'hey aunt Maya…." Lucas said as he jumped off of the counter to hug her.

"Hey…you looked so happy to graduate today honey…" Maya laughed.

"I was happy to graduate today…" Lucas said with a broad smile.

"Good to know…" Maya laughed.

"Hey kids…" Aunt Bailey smiled as she walked through the door.

"Mommy…" Lucas said as he went to hug his mom.

"Hey you…" Bailey said as she gave Lucas a huge bear hug. "I'm so happy that you got to graduate this year honey…"

"I know isn't it great?" Lucas said beaming…"I thought it would never come…"

"But it did…and you did graduate…" James laughed.

"I'm just glad we're off from school…" Johnny added.

"Who isn't?" Stephanie added.

"Anyways…tomorrow is Uncle Zack and dad's birthdays so…I thought that we should all go out and celebrate…" Bailey added.

"Actually I can't…" Zack added.

"What? Why not dad? It's your birthday…You can't not skip out on your birthday…" James said sadly.

"I'm sorry honey…It's just that…I have a lot of paperwork to do…and I have to meet with Mr. Chan tomorrow as well…" Zack added.

"That's interesting especially since Mr. Chan isn't supposed to be coming in until next week…" Maya reminded him. "Zack what's wrong with you? You weren't there for James' graduation, you weren't there for Lucas' graduation, you skipped out on Johnny and Stephanie's awards night, and you hardly even go out of this mansion anymore…is there something going on that we should know about?" Maya asked.

"Yeah Uncle Zack…You seem kind of distant lately…" Lucas added.

"Once again the youngling is correct…" James said siding with the younger cousin…"Dad is there something going on that we should know about…"

"O.k. look…I just don't feel like celebrating my birthday…" Zack said.

"But dad…this is your birthday…Your supposed to be happy that you made it to 30…" Stephanie said.

"I sure would if I made it that old…" Johnny added while everyone just stared at him like he was a nutcase. "Um…never mind what I just said…" Johnny laughed.

"Then at least let us have a nice family dinner here…" Bailey added.

"I don't know…" Zack said.

"What do you mean you don't know? Zack this is your birthday for crying out loud…you should be happy….sure it's going to be a little sad without Cody…But it's still your birthday…we can still have fun…" Maya added.

"But that's just it…" Zack said.

"What is?" Bailey asked.

"Not having Cody on my birthday…makes my birthday seem…unimportant to me…" Zack said.

"It's always important Zack…" Maya laughed.

"But living with him is like living in black and white. I mean whenever I had Cody in my life, I was able to see things in color…but now that he's gone…these past two years all seemed like they were in black and white to me…like everything in this world wasn't important unless I had my best friend with me…You guys have to understand that I'm still not over the loss of Cody…And to tell you the truth…I don't think I ever will be…" Zack sighed as he ate another cookie. "Almost everything in my life reminds me of him…" Zack sighed. "These cookies…he used to love to make them…" Zack said as he continued to scan the mansion. "That cookie jar of a baseball…he got me that when I was 12 and I begged my parents to get it for me, but they didn't have the money…" Zack added. "Beary the Bear…Cody had given that to me even though it was his when he saw me crying in my crib when I was one…"

"Beary the bear was daddy's?" Lucas asked confused. Beary the Bear and Cody's blue blankee were his bedtime pals. He couldn't sleep without them.

"You bet and blankee was like your dad's lifeline for a very long time…" Bailey giggled.

"That would explain the stains…" Lucas added.

Later that night, James was in his room simply staring up at the ceiling. He was thinking of everything that his father had said about the things that would remind him of Cody. He would be lying if he told them that he didn't think of his Uncle Cody a lot as well. So, he was thinking back to his childhood. How happy he was that he had such a great Uncle like him, and that he wanted him to be there forever. But of course, all good things did have to come to an end. What the young teen simply didn't understand was why would anyone want to take away his uncle Cody. He was the best. He did everything with him when he was a kid. When he was little he would always go with Uncle Cody and his dad to go on some epic adventures. Like the one time where they all went on a family camping trip and they accidentally made a wrong turn and they ended up in the middle of a forest. Or the time when they would go pick a Christmas tree for Christmas which always resulted in one of the twins getting wacked by the tree when they were trying to put it on top of the car. James just simply had to laugh every single time at there immaturity. James sighed. As he looked out the window he saw that the full moon was out once again, and that the stars were outside.

"I miss you Uncle Cody…Two years just seems like a long time…But for me personally it feels like a million years since you've been here with us…" James sighed. "But don't worry Uncle Cody… We'll be together someday soon…" James smiled as he made his way onto the bed.

In the next room Lucas was closely observing Beary the Bear. He was a white bear wearing a Santa hat that no doubt belonged to him when he was younger. He had one eye as a button and there was a patch of felt on his arm. Obviously he had endured everything with Zack, so without a doubt it couldn't be pretty. He held it close to his heart and he couldn't help but be reminded of Cody. He would hug Lucas the same way that Beary was hugging him right now. He missed his father tons. But he knew that he was watching over him, so of course everything was gonna be o.k. at least he thought it would be…

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Life after Death**

**A major event will happen to Lucas…this is kind of like the SLOZAC episode "Cody goes to camp". But with a twist… This is the first three part chapter in the series…**

**Chapter 3: Love at First Fright Part 1 **

Lucas was getting everything together in his suitcase. He was heading off to Camp Knock a Number for the same Math Camp that his dad did once upon a time. Zack had told him how he had got London and Maddie to drive him up there because he was afraid that something was going to happen. Lucas thought that it was simply cute that he had cared about his dad so much. Of course, he was a little freaked when he told him that London had ran the car into the Tipton ballroom earlier that same morning. Bailey was not surprised though. She kind of was expecting it since it was coming from the hotel heiress who basically knew nothing. Lucas zipped up his suitcase and looked around his room one last time. He wasn't going to see it for about a week and a half s, he took in all of his surroundings.

"Have a great time at math camp honey…" Bailey said as she hugged Lucas a little too tight.

"Mom…Can't…breathe…" Lucas choked out.

"Oh sorry…" Bailey laughed.

"Have a great time kiddo…" James said as he attacked him in a tight hug.

"Geez I'm only leaving for a week…" Lucas laughed.

"Yeah but we're gonna miss you torturing us with James…" Johnny smiled.

"Hey I'm still here you know…" James smirked.

"O.k. we should get going honey…I don't want you to miss your bus…" Bailey said as she handed him his emergency cell phone that she had given him for Christmas. Every single one of the Martin kids had one.

"See you all soon…" Lucas said as Bailey ushered him out to the door.

As Bailey was driving along the interstate she smiled at her child in the backseat. He was growing up so fast. It seemed just like it was yesterday that the Martin family was celebrating his first birthday. And now he was all grown up and was already looking forward to becoming an accomplished child actor on the Disney Channel. He had seen all of the teens do it every time that he had visited the set. He had done several auditions, but he had never gotten the part. Lucas was determined though. Whenever he set his heart on something, he would always get it done. Like the time he set his heart out on building a canoe with his cousins without the parents knowing one summer, and it turned out to be an amazing canoe that they still kept in the secret lake that they would retreat to every summer. He couldn't wait to go back there again when he was to return from his camping trip. Just the three of them floating over to the pier and just enjoying the summer days. Lucas smiled. All of the memories those three had made. But since James was going to go off to Seven Seas High that summer, he really didn't know what exactly was going to happen to the square. The square was the nickname for all four of the cousins. Since a square had all four sides, it was like the cousins. They weren't able to function if one of them wasn't there with them for a particular reason. And it was only going to get worse when Johnny and Stephanie were going to be left alone when Lucas was going off to Seven Seas High. He didn't want to leave them, but he really wanted them to be able to be safe. Sure he was a year older then them, but yet again, he couldn't help but feel a little overprotective of them. Johnny and Stephanie were like his little brother and sister. And he would go to the ends of the earth to protect them. He just hoped that they would be o.k. Sure he was a lot closer to James then he ever would be to the other two, but he still loved them more than anything. As they came to the bus stop, Lucas scanned the stop in search for his best friend Olivia Powers. They were friends since preschool. Cody had gotten the wonderful opportunity to meet the young lady. Lucas blushed when she noticed that she was getting out of the car in front of them.

"Are you o.k. honey? You seem kind of flushed…" Bailey said as she put a hand to her sons forehead. "You seem o.k. to me…" Bailey added.

"Mom can I talk to you…" Lucas said.

"Is something the matter honey?" Bailey asked.

"Mom…I think I may have these awkward feelings towards Olivia…" Lucas began. Bailey only smiled. She knew exactly what was going on.

"What kinds of feelings?" Bailey asked.

"I feel like there is this great connection between the two of us…and whenever I see her I just want to…you know…kiss her…" Lucas immediately covered his mouth as the words came out.

"I know what's going on here…" Bailey smiled.

"You do?" Lucas said kind of shocked.

"Yep…Your starting to like Olivia more than a friend…" Bailey concluded.

"Huh?" Lucas asked kind of confused.

"You want her to be your girlfriend…" Bailey said.

"I do but mom huge problem here…she's my best friend…Best friends aren't supposed to fall in love…" Lucas said.

"That's not what happened to me and daddy…" Bailey smiled.

"Dad was your best friend?" Lucas wondered.

"You bet…we started off as simple friends, and then we simply hit it off…" Bailey smiled.

"So…should I tell her how I feel?" Lucas asked.

"You'll never know unless you try Lucas…Who knows…Maybe you might get lucky and she might actually like you back…" Bailey smiled.

"Do you really think so mom?" Lucas asked.

"Positive honey…" Bailey said as she brought little Lucas into a tight squeeze. "Now run along…I don't want you missing the bus…" Bailey smiled.

"See you mom…" Lucas said. "And mom…"

"Yeah?" Bailey asked.

"Thank you…" Bailey smiled as her youngling pulled her into a tight hug.

Lucas ran off from the van and ran up to be with his best friend. Olivia Powers immediately smiled as she saw Lucas waddling up to her. Olivia had been Lucas' best friend for as long as she can remember. And she couldn't picture her life without him by her side to protect her. The two did everything together with Lucas' other three cousins. Olivia grew up with no siblings, and she thought of the Martin kids as her brothers and sisters. But she was also secretly harboring new feelings for the 10 year old. She had started to think of Lucas as more than a friend. At first it had scared her a lot, and she thought that she must be going insane since she was simply not allowed to think of her best friend that way. But as time went on, she couldn't deny those feelings for any longer. He meant a lot to her.

Lucas smiled as he noticed Olivia waving him over. It seemed that she had the exact same look that he had whenever he would see her for the first time every single morning. He was beginning to think that his mom was right. And again, when was she ever wrong?

"Hey Olive…" Lucas smiled as he brought her in for a hug.

"Hey Lucas…" Olivia smiled. "Can you believe we get to go to math camp for the summer? It's going to be so much fun…" Olivia smiled.

"yeah you bet…" Lucas said as he sat down on their regular seats at the back of the bus.

"I can't wait to see what the camp is going to be like. We're probably going to do all of those cool things that we get to do when we go camping with the family…and we do math on a regular basis…" Olivia laughed.

"I know…It almost feels like we're going on a big adventure…" Lucas added.

"Let the adventures begin…" Olivia smiled as the bus pulled out of the bus stop and on to the long ride that was surely ahead of them.

To be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

**Life after Death**

**Chapter 4: Love at First Fright Part 2**

` Two hours on the godforsaken bus was torture for everyone who was on board. Lucas and Olivia were both chatting about the new show that the Martins were producing. She couldn't wait until it came out. She had accidentally seen one of the scripts lying on top of Bailey's desk and she thought that it was just pure genius. It was one of the best things that she had ever read. And if the script was good, she knew that the show was going to be 100 times better. But soon enough, they both ended up falling asleep. But they were woken up 10 minutes later, when the bus came to a stop.

'Wow…We're finally here…" Lucas laughed.

"I know I didn't think we would be able to get here in time for dinner…" Olivia said as she noticed that the sun was beginning to set.

"Come on…might as well get our fill before everyone else…" Lucas laughed as the two best friends ran off.

As the night came around, Lucas and Olivia were both walking around the campgrounds exploring their home for the next few days. They found it to be very comforting and peaceful since it was far away from all of the noises from the city. It was the perfect getaway for them. The two best friends quickly liked the camp, and they noticed that most of the kids around them did. As they continued on their nightly stroll they also met another boy named Hugh. The three immediately became fast friends, and they shared plenty of things in common.

"This camp is perfect isn't it?" Lucas said as he was swinging on the swings beside Olivia.

"You bet…It's a nice break from the craziness of Boston…" Olivia added.

"I kind of miss mom though…" Lucas said as he looked up to the moon that was high in the sky by now.

"I know what you mean…I miss my parents too…" Olivia smiled.

"Your so lucky to have parents…" Lucas said.

"You have parents too…" Olivia laughed.

"I mean your so lucky to have both of your parents alive…" Lucas said. "Don't get me wrong I love my mom and all…But I miss dad a lot…And I wish he was here…" Lucas sighed.

"Oh…You and your dad were always close…I remember back in preschool you were crying because he left…" Olivia and Lucas smiled at the memory.

"Like you were any better. You cried for a whole month…I only lasted a day…" Lucas pointed out.

"Yeah well…I'm a girl so that's an exception." Olivia laughed.

"It still was kind of funny though…" Lucas laughed while Olivia playfully shoved him.

"What on earth am I going to do with you Martin?" Olivia laughed.

"Oh just admit it…You can't possibly live without my craziness…" Lucas said as he flashed her his famous smile.

"Oh sure…" Olivia laughed. "Are you going to miss James when he goes to school ion the S.S. Tipton?" Olivia asked.

"Sure I'll miss him….but in two more years me and you will be joining him on his crazy adventures…" Lucas smiled at that thought.

"That would be fun wouldn't it?" Olivia laughed.

"Just think Olive…there's a whole world out there just waiting for it to be discovered…and we get to discover it…" Lucas said.

"Geez you really are worked up about this school on a cruise ship aren't you? " Olivia smiled.

"Who wouldn't be? I mean come on…" Lucas smiled.

As the two friends continued on thinking about the huge world that was yet to be discovered, they noticed that someone had accidentally fallen out of the tree in front of them. It was a boy who seemed to be there age. Olivia and Lucas immediately ran up to him to make sure that he was safe and that he wasn't actually hurt.

"Oh my golly…are you o.k.?" Olivia asked.

"Golly? Really original Olivia…" Lucas laughed.

"I'm fine…" The young boy said as he began to get up. "My name is Tyler…" Tyler said as he extended his arm.

"I'm Olivia…and that is my obnoxious best friend Lucas…" Olivia smiled.

"I am not obnoxious…" Lucas pouted.

"Only proving my point here…" Olivia smiled.

"So…are you from around here?" Lucas asked.

"I'm originally from New York…But I moved to Boston last week…" Tyler said.

"Really? Where do you live?" Lucas asked.

"I live in the Tipton Hotel…" Tyler replied.

"Grandma used to work there…" Lucas sighed.

'I thought your grandma died before you even met her…" Olivia said stunned.

"I've heard stories from Uncle Zack…" Lucas explained.

"Yeah…Carrie Martin right?" Tyler smiled.

"Yeah her…" Lucas said. "Have you heard of her?"

"My mom always told me stories about her…" Tyler smiled.

"Oh… well that's odd…Uncle Zack always told me that she was old that she never had any friends…" Lucas laughed.

"This is seriously getting awkward…" Olivia laughed.

"What do you say we ditch the awkwardness and head out for dinner? Hot dogs are running out fast…" Tyler said as the three friends ran off towards the cafeteria.

Later on into the evening, the group was gathered in front of the bonfire near the lake. The kids were all laughing and having the time of their lives. It was a great experience for each of them. Tyler, Lucas, and Olivia both found out a lot about each other. They had a million things in common. So it was obvious that they became best friends. Lucas was glad that he had gained another best friend. But in his heart no one could possibly replace Olivia. She was his original best friend, and the connection between the two kids was just too strong to be broken. A friendship that lasted for about five years was just too strong to be broken.

The following morning, the big scavenger hunt was going to happen. It involved math, so the three friends would surely do good. As they were competing for the trophy, they all had their minds set. They had come up with a game plan earlier that day, and they were going to do everything they could think of in getting back the winners. As they got the math clues that would lead them to the items, they took off.

As dusk began to settle in, the three friends were running around the woods trying their best to find the last item of the day. But as the moon and stars came out in the crystal night sky, they were stuck in the middle of nowhere without a doubt. They felt like they had passed a certain rock so many times.

"You guys I know this is going to sound awkward to you but I think we passed this rock so many times…" Lucas pointed out.

"I know what you mean…" Olivia pointed out.

"You guys seriously think we're lost out here?" Tyler asked.

"Well I think we kind of are since…well…since passed this rock so many times…" Lucas said.

"Man I hate it when your always right…" Olivia sighed.

_Back in Boston…_

"AND CUT!" Zack yelled as they had finished yet another taping of Austin and Ally. He stayed true to his word and kept the promise to Cody. Martin Productions was super popular now. It was at least ten times more popular then it was back when Two peas and a Pod was still on TV. He was proud of his entire crew. Mark and Lucas Kimble were working as major writers for the show. And Zack was glad that they were working for him once again. Because truth be told he loved those guys like they were his own children. As he went over the footage for that weeks episode he noticed that someone new was being guided through Condor Studios with security.

"Martin…This is Marco Boen. He's the new head writer for your shows…" The security guard stated.

"Wonderful to meet you Mr. Martin. I'm a huge fan of your work…I've been following you since Two Peas and a Pod." Marco smiled.

"Wonderful to have the opportunity to work with you Mr. Boen. I see that you have written for many successful shows." Zack smiled. "Especially our competitors…" Zack laughed.

"It's true…But I plan on writing for this show and Make it Shine as well…both amazing shows…" Bruno added.

"Welcome on board sir…" Zack said as he shook his hand once again. "We are writing new season scripts for both of my shows actually…That will be your first job…"

"Whoa…It's only my first day here and I get my first project…" Marco laughed.

"But…You will have a writing partner…" Zack said.

"Who would that be?" Marco asked kind of surprised.

"Bailey Pickett…" Zack replied.

_To Be Continued…_


	5. Chapter 5

**Life after Death**

**Chapter 5: Love at First Fright Part III**

"Bailey Pickett? As in the wife of Cody Martin?" Marco asked stunned that he was actually teamed up with Bailey.

"Yep…I hope that's not a problem…And you won't write all of your episodes with her…But she will be your writing partner for most of the episodes you write. But since you are the head writer for both of my shows, you come up with all of the crazy storylines…" Zack explained.

"I don't mean to be rude here…but isn't that your job?" Marco asked.

"You bet it was…I'm the story consultant now…I help you develop these crazy stories. I'm still on the writing team though, but you will be writing most of the episodes…" Zack smiled. "I hope that isn't a problem for you…" Zack said.

"No…It's not a problem…" Marco stated.

"Good…I was thinking that you were going to back out…" Zack laughed.

"Of course not…this is a big opportunity and I am not going to be giving up on having a chance to write for you…" Marco said.

"Beautiful you start on Monday…" Zack said as he patted him on the shoulder. Marco could only stand there and smile.

_Meanwhile…_

Lucas, Olivia, and Tyler were still stuck in the middle of the forest. Hoping that nothing bad was going to happen to any of them. As the weather began to get noticeably colder, they began to shiver.

"Darn it we should have brought some blankets with us…" Lucas sighed.

"Yeah…It was hot in the afternoon…I just thought that we would be done with this before the night came along…" Tyler pointed out.

"We all did…" Olivia sighed. "But apparently we were wrong…" She laughed.

"I hope everyone back at the campground is looking for us. They should have found out that we were missing for quite a while now…" Little did they know the campsite was empty….It seemed that everyone was lost somewhere in the woods.

"Wait…Olive you have a compass with you…" Lucas said excitedly.

"Oh yeah…" Olivia said as she took it out of her pocket. "If I remember correctly…It should be about 700 paces south, then 300 paces, then finally 300 paces south again and we should be there…" Olivia smiled.

"That's going to take us forever…" Tyler complained.

"Well we might as well get a move on if we're ever going to get our way back to the campgrounds." Olivia smiled.

And for the next half an hour the friends continued on the journey towards the campsite. They had packed a couple of snacks for their little scavenger hunt. So starving to death wasn't going to be a major problem for them. But what was suddenly turning into a major problem was a shivering Lucas. It seemed that his body temperature was definitely dropping. Olivia noticed that her best friend was definitely in some sort of discomfort. After about five years of being the best of friends, she knew that something was definitely wrong about him. He hadn't even said a word for about half an hour.

"Are you o.k. Lucas?" Olivia asked.

"I think so…" Lucas said. But Olivia had her doubts.

_Martin Household…_

Bailey was busy writing yet another script for the show. She had found out about Marco Boen and she had huge hopes and dreams for the 31 year old. As she looked through the script the final time, her wedding photo had caught her eye. It had never moved. It still sat there on Cody's desk. Bailey smiled. It had been the happiest moment of her life to finally be married to her prince charming. It absolutely broke her heart that he wasn't there on his birthday that year. She felt worried that Zack was hiding something as well. Except for work, that would be the only time he would speak to her or Maya. He still talked to Johnny and Stephanie but he seemed to be abandoning James for some reason. It was worrying Bailey like no tomorrow. Bailey looked up from the laptop as she heard a knocking on the door.

"Aunt Bails?" James said as he walked into the office.

"Hey James? Are you o.k.?" Bailey asked as she gave him a little squeeze. He looked like the splitting image of Cody. He had Cody's personality as well. If Cody were alive, he would definitely joke that he would be more like his son.

"Yeah…But since little Lucas isn't running around here I have no one to talk to at this hour." James smiled.

"I just won't catch a break today will I?" Bailey laughed.

"What do you mean?" James asked.

"It seems that I've been handing out advice all day…But I'm not complaining about it or anything…" Bailey laughed.

"Your good at giving advice Aunt Bailey…" James smiled.

"So…what did you need to talk to me about?" Bailey said as she made her way over to the couch and sat beside James.

"Do you think I'm you know…Dating material?" James asked.

"Of course you are…what would make you doubt that?" Bailey asked.

"Well…It seems that all of my friends are finding girlfriends…and I haven't had one yet…Isn't that depressing? A Grade 9 not having a single relationship yet…Is that even normal?" James sighed.

"It's completely normal…It takes time for some people…" Bailey smiled. "Think of my parents for example…they didn't find love until they were at least 21…and they were soul mates…" Bailey smiled.

"But that's different…" James said.

"How so?" Bailey asked a she put the freshly newly script down.

"I'm a nerd Aunt Bailey…No one could ever fall for a nerd…" James sighed.

"That's not exactly true…" Bailey said as she hugged James. "I was a nerd and I fell in love with Uncle Cody…and he's a nerd too…" Bailey said.

"What grade was that in?" James asked intrigued.

"Grade 10…" Bailey smiled. "So you see…You have all the time in the world…and believe me when I say that there is going to be girl out there who will love you unconditionally…and it will be the best thing that will ever happen in your life…" Bailey smiled.

"How do you know? Your not a dude…" James laughed.

"Your Uncle Cody said the exact same things to me the night he proposed…and I always remembered them…Even today…" Bailey laughed.

"He must have loved you tons…" James smiled.

"He did….He loved me just as much as I loved him…Even more possibly…" Bailey smiled.

"So what your saying is..there's a happy ending for everyone?" James smiled.

"Oh definitely…" Bailey smiled.

"Thanks Aunt Bailey…You're a lot better at giving advice then dad is…" James laughed.

"Your dad never was good with those things…" Bailey laughed.

"Dad and Uncle Cody could be different…" James laughed. "I mean how could twins so different…" James laughed.

"We'll never know the answer to that one…" Bailey smiled.

Back in the middle of the forest, Lucas was still shivering. Without Olivia or Tyler knowing the exact time it was hard to tell what time it actually was. But one thing was for certain. It seemed that Lucas was becoming even more sick as the time passed.

"Lucas are you all right?" Olivia asked.

But she got her answer when she saw Lucas faint to the ground. His skin immediately began to get paler.

"Oh my god Lucas…" Olivia ran over to her best friend.

"Oh my gosh…what on earth do we do?" Tyler asked.

"Ty are you a fast runner?" Olivia asked.

"I think so…" Tyler replied.

"Run...Run as fast as you can to the main campgrounds…and get a camp councilor anyone…" Olivia said. "I think he's starting to get hypothermia because it's cold out here…" Olivia said.

Tyler didn't have to be told twice. Tyler immediately began to run as fast as he could in the direction he came from. He was determined to help his new found friend. Olivia on the other hand was holding Lucas' hand. She was worried that she would never see her best friend again. She would never get to tell Lucas how much she loved him. But she had to keep a positive attitude.

To be Continued…


End file.
